


Would you have it any other way

by SirensLastRites



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Is it wrong I wish I was that table?, Just smut, Table Sex, That poor Table, Vaginal Fingering, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensLastRites/pseuds/SirensLastRites
Summary: What would happen when one of the Brotherhood Knight's get stood up and drunk off her ass? Also stumbles into Elder Maxson's bedroom and things lead to smutty goodness? Well this is what happens when Knight Mc Alexandria stumbles into his room and well things turn out different for them.(I suck at summaries sorry!)





	Would you have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fallout 4 and have no wishes to.
> 
> I had this weird thought of the "what if" but then I took it a step farther and this is what happen. This is a one shot only.. This might turn into Challenges I'm not a 100% sure at this time just keep your eyes open to see if any others "magically" appear.

She walked to the hall way of the Prydwen as quitely as a drunk person could back to Paladian Danse's room. She stopped and slipped the heals off and sighed. She'd only dressed up cause of the date she had with another solider but he ended up standing her up and she ended up drinking below the mess hall and she had way too much. She let out a giggle snort and sighed. She saw Danses's room come into view and she hurried her way into it but she somehow ended up in Elder Maxsons room.

 

Arthur had just gotten to his room and was slipping on his whiskey when his door opened and he turned around to see Knight Victoria standing there in nothing but a pretty blue dress that hugged her cruves just right. He grunted.

 

“Knight?” He asked in that steely voice and watched how her eyes met his in a widden look and he took another glup of the whiskey and sat it aside.

 

“Sorry Elder.” She said all too quickly for his liking and he had a image pop to his fore fornt of his mind. Her over his knee and him spanking her as she moaned. He shook his head to notice she had sobered somewhat and was standing there at the door toing around the edge.

 

“Sit Knight.” He said and she looked at him in shock before sitting at the table as he stood on the other side. He watched how she breathed and how the dress seemed to make her not get enough air. He walked over to her and ran a finger down her neck to her shoulder as she shuddered.

 

“Arthur?” She said in a irish accented voice that was a bit deeper as her eyes met his own with lust within their depths. He leaned down and captchered her lips with his own and she kissed him back slipping her hand up his chest to his jaw and then into the hair atop his head. He pulled her against him and ran his hand into her hair. He pulled back and she whimpered and it went stright to his cock. He groaned.

 

“Up on the table.” He ordered her and she stood up and sat on the table with her legs on either side of him and he leaned down and met her lips again as he felt her press against him with her own body. He tasted the rum on her lips and tougne. He pulled away so they both could get air and watched how her own eyes met his as she grinded against him. But he put his hand on her hip to stop her and made her lean back as he quickly worked his jump suit off. She tempted to help him but he looked into her eyes and watched how she put her hands back down on the table.

 

“Good girl.” He mumbled to her and leaned down to her lips and took them again with his own as his tongue slipped into her mouth once again and he felt her hands run up his arms and into his hair once again. He smirked. He was glad he made the solider stand her up or she wouldn't be on his table and him between her thighs right then. He knew it was petty but he don't want anyone else touching her. He pulled away with a nip to her kiss swollen lips as he made her lean back on the table.

 

She whimpered when he pulled away to take off his jump suit and he watched as she panted before him and reach towards him to help him out of it. He don't want to ruin the dress she was in it was too beautiful and sadly no one could fix it now days. He watched as she pulled the zipper to his jump suit down and lean forward licking and nipping across his chest to his nipple. He groaned as her teeth met his nipple and he wrapped his hand into her hair and pulled back and brought his mouth down on hers once again.

 

She meets his lips with a passion he hadn't tasted since their last kiss. Their fighting and making up always getting in the way of their relationship. The make up sex was worth it half the time but the sleeping alone always tore at them both. Her eyes met his own as he pulled away from her lips as her hand slipped south below his waist band of his boxers. Her nails bit into his skin at his hip not going farther than that. A challenge was in her eyes as he stared into them with his own and he ran his other hand against her jaw down to her neck and callor bone to the side as he slipped his hand into the dress playing with a breast and nipple and she lets out a mewling sound as he softly plays with it and her eyes darken deeper than before. She drags her nails against his skin and he groans at the contact of her nails against his skin and he leans down to her neck that she has bent to the side so he can have more of it. He kisses her pulse point and then bites into it as she arcs into him with a moan that goes stright to his cock and he smirks against her skin and starts nibbling his way up to her jaw and then back down to her callor bone leaving red raised skin in his wake.

 

She whimpers as his mouth leaves her skin and his eyes meet hers once again as they unlid themselves. Shes glaring at him for stoping and he smirks at her and returns to her callor bone to do more raised skin there. His hand at her hip moves lower to her leg and circles it as he makes her lean back against the table and she sighed. He pulled away and stood stright up and worked the jumpsuit off his body. She laid there staring at him bitting her lip as she leaned up on her ebows as much as the table would allow and he smirked at her before leaning over her and catching her lips once again in a deep and brusing kiss. This time her nails bit into his skin at his shoulders and moved down to his chest and downwards from there. He grunted and bit her shoulder and she arched up into him and moaned.

 

She hooked one of her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her and sighed as his member made contact with her wet heat still covered by her panties. She bared her neck to him once more and he lavaed kisses, nibbles and soothed them. His beard scratched her skin in a very delicious way. She moaned and allowed her nails to dig into his sides as she dragged them down his ribs and sides as he grunted and grinded into her harder. She moaned and arched her back as his hand went back into the dress and played with her nipple and she arched into that hand as her lover moved his other to her hip and made her stay still against the table. She tried to wiggle to get that friction back but he don't allow it as he smirked against her skin and she whimpered at the lost of that sweet delicious friction of his member rubbing against her clit.

 

He moved the dress down to her waist and took the other nipple his hand was playing with into his mouth. He moved his hips in time with his sucks, nips and licks on her nipple. He heard her moans around the sound proof room as she tried to meet his hips with her own but couldn't and she groaned at the fact. He moved his hand that had been playing with her nipple down to the side of her body and brought that leg up and over his hip as well as his hand circled her leg going into her inner thigh. She whimpered at the touch of his callous skin apon her senstive skin. It was turning her on in sweetest toture as she allowed her hand to slip into his hair and pull him up to her lips. She got lost into his lips as his finger finally reached her warmth. He played with her clit through her panties and she broke the kiss arching her back with a moan ripped from her mouth as her lips left his. He groaned at the look of her body flush and her eyes darken to near black with lust. He slipped his finger inside her panties and moved them to the side as he played with her slit and clit then going down to her cunt with his finger and finally pushing one finger in which had her moaning once again at the feel and he groaned as her walls clamped down on that single finger.

 

She watched as his eyes darken as well with lust for her and it was a heady feeling that made her smirk but not want to take control. She just wanted to get lost in his touch for a few sweet moments before they had to go back to pretending they weren't together like this. She hated that feeling that this brought up and burried it to think about later as she felt him add a second finger to her cunt. She bit her lip and just allowed her body to follow his lead and closed her eyes feeling everything he was doing to her and moaned loudly as his fingers twisted inside her to hit her G-spot making her feel that coil tighten faster and she dug her nails into his skin above his hips.

 

“I want to get lost in you, I want to get lost in you like a ship in the night, I wanna be so far gone in you, I want to be so far gone in you.” She sang softly to him as he played with her clit and his fingers thrusting into her and hitting that one spot that made her toes curl. She tighten her legs around his hips and watched him meet her own eyes and she smirked at him as he with drew his fingers and hand bring them up to his lips and sucking them clean. She moaned at the sight and wiggled trying to get that sweet delicious feeling back only for him to pin her back down with both hands as he smirked back at her then moved his hand to her thigh and removed one leg wrapped around him to remove her panties with his teeth. She sat up abit to watch as he removed her panties with his teeth and throw them somewhere in the room.

 

“Better not have lost them, there they only ones I have with me.” She mumbled to him and he laughed as his leaned over her sex and blew warm air across it and she whimpered before his mouth was inches away from her cunt. He moved his hand back to spread her out and he took a moment to look at her with her dress bunched up around her hips and waist. He groaned at the site as he met her eyes slowly and watched them darken if possible to a dark blue-black and leaned down to start to eat her cunt out. She hissed out a moan at the feel of his beared on her senstive flesh and he put her legs over his shoulders as he went to town on her greedy little cunt and her head fell backwards as her fingers wove into his short hair on top of his head. She tried to thrust into his face but one hand kept her pinned to the table.

 

He moaned, thrusted his tougne into her while playing with her clit as well in turns. He hummed into her sex along with a few strokes that had her toes curling and her fingers grasping. She tried to wiggle but his hand kept her in place. She arced her back as she felt her orgasm starting to come to a head and she whimpered when he pulled away. They felt electrifying to her. But he pulled away and she tried to get the feeling back but felt her orgasm slowly slip through her finger tips. He licked his lips as he brought his fingers to his mouth and slowly cleaned them. His beard was full of her juices.

 

She growled at him as he finished cleaning his fingers and he smirked at her ever so handsomely and it stole her breath. He leaned over her and caught her lips in a passionet kiss that had her fingers going into his hair and pulling him flush against her body. They moaned together as their bodies met. He felt her hook her leg over his hip and push him against her as she grounded down on his length. He pulled away panting against her mouth and the look in his eyes sent a thrill to her already over stimulated cunt just from his mouth and he and't even entered her yet.

 

He pulled back as he looked at her gorgeous body with her dress around her waist. He licked his lips and she saw in his eyes now a look of pure fire in his blue-steel eyes. She arced up on the table as he watched and he groaned and he had pans of ravshing her till they both couldn't stand or till the table wasn't standing anymore. She was enchantingly stunning and she had his full glaze on him. As he lined his cock to enter her he felt her hand rake down his arm and his eyes met her own as he thrusted into her and leaned down to watch her screw up her eyes. Her body bowed off the table and her left hand somehow find his back and dig into it which made him groan from it being coaxed out of his mouth.

 

He started to curl his hips into her own as each thrust was started out slow and graceful. She couldn't believe he could be that graceful at something but when he thrusted into her and she met each thrust with her own body. He leaned down to her luscious breast and licked the vally between them and licked up to the nipple to catch one into his mouth. He groaned at the tasty nipple that was in his mouth even tho he had already gave each one attion but they never seemed to taste the same after each time he did. They left his mouth-watering for days till he could get his mouth back on them. They brought him joy in tasting each one and he timed each lick with each of his thrusts. As he pulled his mouth away it left a satatasifed pop. He nuzzled in between the two mounds and sighed as he throughsed into her and felt her hands in his hair once again and one going back to his back to dig there as he felt her coming closer to reacing her edge of coming.

 

She moaned and her head was throan back in a wild movement that had her whimpering as he played with her breast and left her breathless. She pulled him up from between her breast and licked along his neck and taasted a earthyness to him that had her moaning in suggestive ways that made him go faster and so she did it again to feel him pound into her harder than the last thrust he had done into her. She intertwining her fingers into his hair and one on his back and she bit into his shoulder and she felt him twitch from with in her and so she bite him again and licked each bite mark as he did the same to her. She put her other leg over his hips and beckend him to fuck her harder.

 

“Faster and harder please...” She begged him and he was one to be told twice. He felt himself getting ready to come and so he moved his right hand down to her clit and started to move in time with his thrust and his eyes met her own and he almost broke at what he saw in those deep blue eyes. She was a mess waiting to come with him and he thrusted harder and faster into her and as each movement from his fingers made her own hand slip down his back leaving nail marks he was sure he don't care all he cared about was them reaching that end together and enjoying that blissfulness. He ghosted his mouth of her pulse point and moved his hips into a almost burtal pace that would've had the table lifting off the air if it wasn't bolted down to the floor. It groaned under the weight of her and his thrusting into her.

 

Their mouths met as she came around him. As her walls squeezed his cock he felt himself about to come and so he thrusted a few more times and came inside her. He had forgotten where she had wanted him to come but he knew most of the time that she said inside her. As they both panted their bodies slick with sweat. He leaned his forhead to hers and said the one thing he had been keeping from her.

 

“I love you.” He whispered to her and felt her go stiff below him before relaxing into him again her legs tighten around him and he opened his eyes to see her own tear filled eyes.

 

“I love you too Arthur.” She whispered back for his ears only. He was glad his room was sound proof. He smiled at her and her back at him. There lips met in a rhyme that only the two of them knew and as the kiss grew passionate they both pulled away and sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
